Ramblings of my friends and I
by timelordrussia
Summary: Just a collection of ramblings my friends and I have had during rps together.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Melissa came on. *  
We fre working on chap 2 of oil and water so that fs why she fs not constantly here.  
ok Birdie!  
HEY GAL! Birdie? Birdie! I will type the lyrics to that disney thing and it fll make you start singing subconsciously. uh...  
Well she was here.  
Sorry I was reading what I missed s fokay, dude!  
its fine YOU KILLED FEM!ENGLAND!  
really? Whoops... But we have Fritz kitten! Yep named the same thing as Fem!England for the reason of her death... I fm crazy when i fm tired!  
lol, we still have Fritz kitten though. I like him. Named because I was listening to the song Mein Gott.  
:) :) :):):):):):):):):):):):): ( why?) Good because he name would have been Gilbert then. Yep and The awesome Prussia would feed him to the demon otherwise!  
Oh HELL NO! *does in black voice* He fs safe dude.  
I was saying that about what you would have done otherwise. Oh okay Yep!  
Ummm what happen now...  
They go back to the pet store to buy another kitten drop it off and go to the house and Canada and Romania arrive.  
Or we go to the demon and deliver the kittens with America fucking everything up.  
America gets locked in the car and is too preoccupied with Fritz to notice.  
One or the other. America is not going to fuck wit the demon.  
Why? Save the kittens! Because then they all die, Prussia owes a very powerful demon kittens. He fs not the best poker player or demon expert.  
What is the demon Russia or something? lol. Why would Russia eat kittens?  
No he delivers the kittens them to the other demons. (sorry mouse had spaz attack with keyboard) No Prussia played with demon, demons who eat kittens.  
It was a joke... The ponies ate my frosting...  
Yes and MLP nuclear fallout is going on in my brain. c?  
Don ft ask I fm listening to a MLP remix right now...  
I fm listening to racist comedians (Birdie?!)  
Ok... watch?v=OBwiv_Bt3-c\  
This is what I fm listening to... I fm a fucking idiot. I fll look at it..  
Ok, Idk why I fm listening to it to be frank. watch?v=RvBpf6cO-lU&list=PLUnhIbJ-fdGB-nmMJmV9lDq7_Txk1cCtZ&feature=mh_lolz I fm obsessed with this one.  
ok Back my computer just crashed...  
Ponies made your computer crash...  
It didn't even start playing yet.  
Lol, ok well it fs back on now right? So you can try to check it out again. I'll be back then. Won't play ok your song was pretty good. I know, it's so pretty!  
Gonna take Italian in highschool then?  
Yep and my second choice is either French or Latin.  
First choice for me is Latin, second is German and if they can ft even get that I fll take French. Sorry business languages are business languages.  
I just don't want to learn Spanish again.  
Neither do I...my mouth forms better to German and French rather than Spanish. Same plus German is supposed to be a bit easier because English is a Germanic language.  
Yeah, that fs why it fs my second after Latin... If I scream at you in latin sorry. Um... Okay...  
OK! ...  
what? ... I dunno...  
uh ok. Should we delete all this and continue the rp? Yeah 


	2. Chapter 2

hi.  
Ciao

So how r u? was ur day good?  
I'm fine and I guess my day was good, yours?  
Good, have a family friend over and we went out to five below... I bought binders.  
I watched Legally Blonde...  
Why?  
I saw the musical and I wanted to see if the movie was really worse.  
Well was it?  
Yep!  
Ok...  
...ponies...  
MLP? Or Poland fs pony?  
Poland's pony Imagine Poland fs pony in Mlp now. Nope...  
OK imagine Poland in MLP.  
*dies of laughter*  
Oh god don ft die on me!*tries to revive you* ... PASTA~!  
YES SHE LIVES!*does Frankenstein pose*  
*glares* I'm not some wretched monster. Did i like die or something?  
Yes and I brought you back to life!  
No you didn't, I never died.  
YOU DIED OF LAUGHTER AND I BROUGHT YOUR BODY BACK TO LIFE! I CONTROL LIFE AND DEATH!  
No you don't *holds up half filled Death Note*  
FUCK! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT! When the creepy people talked to me after I passed out.  
*insert omgwtf plz*  
I have two now!  
*facepalm* It fs influencing that god complex of yours...  
The creepy people said humans shouldn't touch them though...  
*puts hands on your shoulders* Does people are death reapers, they fre called shinigami.  
Okay... I'm part kitty!  
Uh...How?  
...sugar? Ashling? I fm going to have to say Coraline and Ashling.  
Oh... Well I'm part kitty now!  
We fre going to fix that. *walks over to chemicals* Just which reverses this though?  
No you aren't you could fuck up and something worse will happen I'm staying part cat.  
Yes I am, and you fll have to stop me from changing you back.  
*takes out a pen and opens to a blank page in the Death Note*  
You wouldn ft dare!*glares*  
If you even try your name goes down.  
*grabs a gun and tries to shoot the pen out of your hand* *gets shot and drops the pen but has a new 'ink' sourse* I have blood to write with too.  
*holds gun to your head* Even try to write one letter and brains will be splattered on the floor.  
Nope~ *finger tightens around trigger* I don ft want to do this. *said in calm serious voice*  
Try, nothing will happen, I died and was given possession of a Death Note. Can you not guess what happened?  
You only came back to life because I revived you. But I didn ft revive a friend, just a monster.*pulls trigger and the sound of the shot echoes off the walls*  
*smirks* I'm still here!  
Da fuck are you girl? Shinigami. What are you?  
*ignores and goes to flip a table*  
You can't kill me, but I can kill you~ Shut up I fm having a rage moment!*is just tearing up and breaking everything*  
What name to write... I can't be stopped now.  
I SAID SHUT UP!*head turns in slow motion and eye twitches*  
You think you can scare or intimidate me? *kira laugh*  
No, I just need some silence right now!  
Fine then. *goes to find a new pen*  
*Continues tearing up all my scientific work. Eventually picks up a tank and throws it at the wall* EVERYTHING I KNOW IS A LIE! FUCKIN A!  
*sits in a corner and writes names*  
*huffing and puffing* Ok... I fm... calm now...  
*looks up from book* I fm going to need new funds...*looks around the mess* Good luck with that.  
And you fre going to help me, even if you write my name down.  
I don't have to do anything.  
No, You fre going to get married multiple times and kill off your rich husbands for me. So I can get funds. Nope. How are they even going to see me? You touched my first death note.  
Oh, I can get them to see you. Trust me...*gives creepy smile*  
*puts second notebook in holder* I don't think so.  
Just give me the first Death Note. I just need a page...  
No!  
Yes A, just hand it over. *flies up to the ceiling* No!  
That fs cheating A, get down here now!  
It's not cheating, I'm using an ability that comes with being a shinigami.  
Right now, I count it as cheating. So, get down here now.  
*sits on a rafter* Nah, I like it here.  
...*is completely furious now*  
*flies up to the outside*  
*sighs and starts to clean up the mess* She fll live in my stomach later...I fll promise her that...  
*flies off to a random highschool and drops a Death Note*  
*random student* Hm...*looks at death note and picks it up* What fs this?

*flies down and lands* That would be a death note. It does magical things.  
Can I become god of a new world?  
Yeah, if you want.  
*Thus the events of Death Note takes place*  
((Did I just cause Death Note to happen...?))  
(Yes you did very much so.)  
(Awesome!)  
(*does sarcastic clap* Congrats.)  
(But that means I killed Light... I don't wanna kill Light...)  
(Too fucking bad.) (*glares*)  
(Hey it was your job. You had to follow your rules, otherwise you die remember?)  
(... Rules suck...)  
(They fre needed for society to function though. No matter what species inhabits it.)

(You know it fs true, it fs a necessary evil.)

(I see you fre just speechless at that great.) (...)  
(So what are you going to do now? You bored death god.)  
(Write people's names drop the book again...)  
(but there are no criminals left to kill.)  
(Who said the person would have a god-complex. Even without criminals there would still be crazies in the world.)  
(So you fll cause World war III, great...just great.)  
(I know!)  
(*facepalms* Why do I even try?) (I dunno...)  
(Neither do I, maybe I just need a reason to punish myself for the things I do.) (So understanding my mind in that punishment?)  
(I believe so...) (Well even I don't understand it!)  
(...*just sighs*)

(So do you want to rp?)  
(Sure)  
(Ok let me save this though...I fm probably going to make a fanfiction account just to post our useless ramblings.) (Awesome!)  
(Yep, I fll link you when I can...) (K) 


	3. Chapter 3

(Hi.)

(Hi)

(I'm procrastinating on my book report right now...)

(Why?)

( I DON'T FEEL LIKE DOING WORK!)

(When is it due?)

(Tomorrow...)

(...dude...)

(What?)

(How much did you get done?)

(Protagonist and Antagonist, those are the hardest the rest is easy.)

(That's still like none of it.)

(Trust me for Frankenstein it's a lot of it. The rest I have information on and it's just filling in from then on.)

(Oh that's not as bad then.)

(Yep... Did you read Frankenstein yet?)

(Yep! It was a lovely book.)

(I just wish we had it in old english. The time might not have been as messed up then.)

(Yeah.)

(...the idiots couldn't read it then...)

(In my class people couldn't read it as it was.)

(Same with mine. got so mad when they kept asking the same questions over and over again.)

(One or two questions made my teacher start laughing.)

(Really what did they ask?)

(They misinterpreted a word which I am trying to remember how to spell...)

(REMEMBER THE WORD . Plz...)

(I know the word I'm trying to figure out the spelling I have the first two letters though...)

(Spell it phonetically then.)

(I'm just gonna type it in a search bar and it'll correct it...)

(ok.)

(Bosom... Yeah it was misinterpreted by everyone but Amanda, Melissa, and I)

(Wow... Bunch of immature idiots there aren't they?)

(Kinda... Well actually they had no clue what it was... I mean I though it was obvious when they were talking about having feelings there.)

(Oh my...*facepalm*)

(I know, Brent is an idiot.)

( I pity you guys.)

(This sort of thing happens often too...)

(Ok. I would like to film your class one day.)

(I bet if that happened our class would just happen to be normal that day.)

(Not if I set the camera up in secret.)

(I meant coincidently.)

(oh... Ok, my class would either be normal or get into a debate again. We're constantly debating each other on topics. If I were to film them.)

(Your class sounds sort of normal...)

(It generally is. There are times when weird things happen.)

( my life just tends to follow a crackier path then others. I have always been in the strange classrooms.)

(I can see that, my classes tend to be normal with my imagination keeping me entertained through them. Because I just don't have the crack people you do.)

(The cracky people are usually a-holes...)

(Not surprised.)

(Yeah...)

(Still feel sorry for you, but hey for all the assholes you meet. You'll get better friends in the end like Amanda, Melissa and I. Even though we each have our certain quirks.)

(Yep! And no one is perfect we so yep!

(Exactly... I have yet to figure out Melissa's quirk though.)

(We'll find it eventually...)

(Yeah we will... What's my quirk?)

(...)

(Don't know or are afraid to say it?)

(I don't really know, it's one of the very many downsides of being oblivious.)

(I don't know either. What's Amanda's then?)

(*facepalms* just keep asking the person who can't pay much attention to things like that...)

(I know and that's why I'm doing it.)

(...)

(I'm messing with yah ok?)

(I know...)

(...ok...)

(Dots are fun and I watched a Disney movie today...)

(Ok, I've been working on everything I could today.)

(I didn't do much at all.)

(I have.)

(Weekends are unproductive times for me.)

(Weekends waver from productive to oh-my-god-I-fucking-wasted-time-I-should-be-using for me.)

(Oh... Weekends are more for putting things off for me, like two batches of cookies originally meant for Christmas have yet to be baked.)

(Ok, don't eat too many of them.)

(I still have to figure out where everthing is and control myself around sprinkles...)

(Don't eat the sprinkles! Imagine them as tiny people if you think about eating them!)

(That wouldn't exactly work... My mind registers baking and sugar and nothing else when I bake... Sprinkles highly included.)

(Damn, I thought you might be put off by that thought.)

(Nope!)

(You've been spending too much time with me...)

(Nope, violin music is keeping me very calm and happy right now.)

(ok, waltzes keep me happy and calm.)

(Violin music and love songs for me... Mostly love songs...)

(No love in waltzes just order, dance and fluid movement.)

(Embracing what little bit I enjoy romantic things makes me happy, but I'm not really sure why.)

(Marches, and things with order make me happy. So don't be surprised if I walk down the hall playing the Death March one day.)

(How could that make you happy?!)

(Stars wars and acting the like Darth Vadar how else?)

(... No comment...)

(You should expect that from me.)

(But still...)

(Ok dictator music basically makes me happy it's very strong and loud.)

(That makes a bit more sense...)

(Can you imagine me in my dictator gear in school while playing that?)

(In not even going to.)

(Why?)

(I'm just not.)

(Ok imagine Melissa like that then.)

(I'm not going to think of anyone like that.)

(Imagine yourself then. Just do it., : ) )

(That one is ten times less imaginable and not going to think about it.)

(I can see it.)

(I don't.)

(Well I do.)

(Well at least I know it would never happen.)

(You and I can't predict the future.)

(I can stop my self and that goes against my nature entirely.)

(Brainwashing you is going to fun then.)

(Good luck then because I can't be broken easily.)

(That's most likely why you'd go against me.)

(I also know I wouldn't be alone.)

(You'll be going up against an entire army though and possibility Hannah as well. Power always tempts her.)

(There are always people willing to rebel I know a few personally.)

(It won't be a rebellion, it'll be a revolution.)

(Yes it would be.)

(Good luck then Comrade. I'll look forward to seeing you fail when the time comes.)

(I doubt we'll fail, Syl and I will pull through)

(Oh dear, you'll need more than just Syl and a few other rebels. You'll need an army yourself, but you're always welcome to join my side.)

(Don't get so confident we'll fail.)

(I'm not, I just can't overestimate how much of an actual threat you'll be is all.)

(I see.)

(It'll certainly be an interesting game won't it?)

(I suppose so.)

(Sadly the consequences of your losses will be greater than that of your successes.)

(But in the end, it would be worth all of it no matter what happens. Just trying to fight back, even if we lose.)

(But in the end, You'll die by my hands and I'll make sure of it.)

(It'd be an honorable death to die trying to get a truly free world. No matter how painful the death is.)

(Who ever said the world wasn't going to be free?)

(I doubt it would be truly free. Even if it was to get back for lives taken to create your new world.)

(You can't build an empire without getting a rid of a few. It's just what'll have to be done for it to be created.)

(It shouldn't even be created!)

(But if it's to better people of the world, would you still stop it. Would you stop the progress of humans, of us as a race, as a people. just because you believe that a simple empire should not be created at the cost of a few lives?)

(I can't answer that now. Not without Syl here.)

(Exactly you can't answer it. You yourself can't make decisions without the backing of an another, so let me ask you this. If it came to stopping everything on your own would you still be on that high horse of yours? Looking down on the people who strive for this progress?)

(On my own of course not. This idea of rebellion started with Syl and we're a team thats why I can say what I say. A girl on her own cant do anything to make a difference, only a fool wouldn't know that. I'm no fool.)

(That is where you are wrong. A person must do things on their own to spark and lead, you couldn't lead a rebellion if you tried. For you're a follower not a leader!)

(I can change if need be. I've just never been a persuasive person.)

(I'll believe that when I see it, for now you're nothing but a mindless sheep following the shepherd. Waiting and doing as he commands, you can't lead for you're nothing but that sheep, not a wolf! SO stand down!)

(I lead when everything I truly stand for is taken away. And from what I know it will be and I will stand up for myself and the other supporters. I can be a leader if and when I want.)

(You do nothing to stop what happens and only act when it's busted through your door. That's not a way a leader is born, you're nothing more than a juvenile who can't do anything but sit and cry before. Can't prevent, can't stop, can't destroy! *ok got to say this epic lines are epic.*)

(I thought you would know, Syl and I have started planning, thinking of ways and people to help stop whatever chaos you're planning. Justice will prevail just as it should.)

( What will you do when the ashes of those plans fall on your heads and your revolution is put to an end?)

( if it fails I'll accept my loss. So what if it kills me? I'll either go in and die or come out a hero. It's truly up to fate.)

(You can control fate but you let it control you! What hero let's that happen to oneself? And your talk about heroism, is that all you seek for recognition as someone great?)

(It depends on who's view your looking from. I believe no one can control fate. I don't care for the title.)

(Perhaps, but no matter what you believe and even if you don't care for anything such as the title I will take you down. You'll won't live be sure of it...*end transmission*)

(...)

(That was fun!)

(Yeah it kind of was!)

(So going on the fanfiction account! Perhaps we should use the lines for the steampunk fantasy book. Some of them were pretty momentous.)

(I think the lines would go nicely with steampunk fantasy.)

(Just when... Perhaps I contact you in a place or perhaps during the time we meet Martin.)

(I am going to wonder off a little on Martin's country so it'll probably happen there.)

(I say when everyone goes to meet Martin in the palace, that would work better. Such as I give him one last chance to join my side and you're there already negotiating.)

(That works nicely.)

(It's all about the timing though And if we can even plan out that far ahead.)

(Yeah...)

(I think it'll be pretty fun to write though.)

(It should be.)

(Yep... I'm going to cut this all out now.)

(Okay.)


	4. Chapter 4

#

#(#H#i#)# # ##  
#(#h#i#)##  
#(#s#o# #h#o#w# #w#a#s# #y#o#u#r# #d#a#y#?#)# ##  
#(#G#o#o#d# #I# #g#u#e#s#s#,# #y#o#u#r#s#?#)##  
#(#J#u#s#t# #a#n#o#t#h#e#r# #d#a#y# #o#f# #t#h#e# #d#a#i#l#y# #g#r#i#n#d#.# #S#o# #n#o#t#h#i#n#g# #m#u#c#h# #j#u#s#t# #a# #b#o#r#i#n#g# #o#n#e#.#)# ##  
#(#o#k#a#y#.#.#.#.#)##  
#(#O#k#.#)# ##  
#(#S#o# #y#e#a#h#.#.#.#)##

#(#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#)##

#(#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#)##

#(#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.# #K#i#t#t#y# #c#a#t#s#.#)##  
#(#K#i#t#t#y# #r#a#t#s#!#)##  
#(#W#h#a#t#?#)# ##  
#(#M#y# #c#o#m#p#u#t#e#r# #f#r#o#z#e#.#)##  
#(#O#h# #O#k#.#.#.#.#)# ##  
#(#A#r#e# #y#o#u# #g#o#i#n## #t#o# #t#h#e# #O#a#k#r#e#s#t# #O#r#i#e#n#t#a#t#i#o#n# #l#a#t#e#r#?#)##  
#(#N#a#h# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #w#a#i#t# #f#o#r# #c#o#n#s#e#l#i#n#g#,# #I## m# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #C#e#d#a#r# #c#r#e#e#k# #a#n#y#w#a#y#.# #M#y# #p#a#r#e#n#t#s# #m#i#g#h#t# #g#o# #t#h#o#u#g#h#.#)# ##  
#(#I# #h#a#v#e# #t#o# #g#o# #l#a#t#e#r#.# #N#o# #c#h#o#i#c#e#.#)##  
#(#A#h# #t#o#o# #b#a#d#.# #W#i#s#h# #y#o#u# #c#o#u#l#d# #s#t#a#y# #h#o#m#e# #r#i#g#h#t#?#)# ##  
#(#Y#e#a#h#,# #b#u#t# #S#y#l# #w#i#l#l# #b#e# #t#h#e#r#e# #a#t# #l#e#a#s#t#.# #I# #h#a#d# #a# #t#o#t#a#l# #I#t#a#l#y# #m#o#m#e#n#t# #t#o#d#a#y#.#.#.#)##  
#(#W#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #i#t#?#)# ##  
#(#Y#o#u# #w#e#r#e# #t#h#e#r#e#.#.#.#.#)##  
#(#u#h#.#.#.#.#*#b#r#a#i#n# #i#s#n## t# #c#o#m#p#u#t#i#n#g# #r#i#g#h#t# #n#o#w#*#)##  
#(#Y#o#u# #w#e#r#e# #w#a#i#t#i#n#g# #f#o#r# #A#m#a#n#d#a# #a#n#d# #I# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #I# #s#a#w# #s#y#l# #a#n#d# #w#e#n#t#.# ## S#Y#L#V#I#A#!# #S#Y#L#V#I#A# #S#A#V#E# #M#E#!## )##  
#(#I# #d#i#d#n## t# #e#v#e#n# #n#o#t#i#c#e#.#.#.#.# #I# #h#a#d# #a#n# #A#m#e#r#i#c#a# #m#o#m#e#n#t#.#)##  
#(#I# #w#a#s# #s#c#r#e#a#m#i#n#g# #p#r#e#t#t#y# #l#o#u#d#.#.#.#.#.#)##  
#(#S#t#i#l#l# #d#i#d#n## t# #n#o#t#i#c#e#.#)# ##  
#(#J#u#s#t# #w#o#w#.#.#.#.#)##  
#(#Y#e#a#h# #l#i#k#e# #I# #s#a#i#d#.# #A#n# #A#m#e#r#i#c#a# #m#o#m#e#n#t# #r#i#g#h#t# #t#h#e#r#e#.#)# ##  
#(#I#t# #s#u#r#p#r#i#s#e#d# #S#y#l# #a#n#d# #t#h#a#t## s# #w#h#a#t# #c#o#u#n#t#s#.#)##  
#(#Y#e#p#.#.#.# #I# #t#h#i#n#k# #I# #s#c#a#r#e#d# #h#e#r# #a#n#d# #A#m#a#n#d#a# #e#a#r#l#i#e#r# #b#y# #w#a#l#k#i#n#g# #u#p# #b#e#h#i#n#d# #t#h#e#m# #a#n#d# #s#a#y#i#n#g# #h#i#)# ##  
#(#Y#o#u# #p#r#o#b#a#b#l#y# #d#i#d#.#.#.#.#)##  
#(#I# #k#n#o#w#.#.#.#)# ##  
#(#I# #w#a#n#t# #p#a#s#t#a# #n#o#w#.#.#.#.#)##  
#(#W#h#y#?#)# ##  
#(#B#e#c#a#u#s#e# #p#a#s#t#a# #i#s# #t#h#e# #b#e#s#t# #f#o#o#d# #i#n# #t#h#e# #e#n#t#i#r#e# #w#o#r#l#d#!#)##  
#(#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#*#f#a#c#e#p#a#l#m#*# #W#h#y# #d#o# #I# #e#v#e#n# #t#r#y#.#)##  
#(#H#u#h#?#)##  
#(#N#o#t#h#i#n#g#,# #j#u#s#t# #n#o#t#h#i#n#g#.#)# ##  
#(#P#A#S#T#A#~#)##  
#(#W#h#a#t# #t#i#m#e# #i#s# # #t#h#e# #o#r#i#e#n#t#a#t#i#o#n#?#)# ##  
#(#I## m# #p#r#e#t#t#y# #s#u#r#e# #i#t## s# #6#:#0#0# #I## l#l# #g#o# #a#s# #m#y# #m#o#m# #r#e#a#l# #q#u#i#c#k#.#)##  
#(#O#k#.#)##  
#(#I#t## s# #a#t# #6#)##  
#(#A#l#r#i#g#h#t#!# #I## l#l# #p#r#o#b#a#b#l#y# #g#o#.#.#.#.# #J#u#s#t# #t#o# #c#h#e#c#k# #u#p# #w#h#a#t# #m#y# #b#a#c#k#u#p# #s#c#h#o#o#l# #i#s# #l#i#k#e#.#)# ##  
#(#O#k#a#y#.#)##  
#(#Y#e#a#h#.#.#.#.#.#.#.# #W#h#e#n## s# #y#o#u#r# #c#o#u#n#s#e#l#i#n#g# #d#a#y#?#)# ##  
#(#f#r#i#d#a#y# #a#t# #8#)##  
#(#O#k#.# #M#i#n#e# #I# #t#h#i#n#k# #i#s# #d#u#r#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #s#c#h#o#o#l# #d#a#y# #o#n# #t#h#e# #s#i#x#t#h#t#e#e#n#t#h#.#)# ##  
#(#o#k#a#y#.#)##  
#(#I## m# #d#r#e#a#d#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #f#i#r#s#t# #d#a#y# #o#f# #h#i#g#h#s#c#h#o#o#l# #a#l#r#e#a#d#y#.# #I#s# #t#h#a#t# #b#a#d#?#)# ##  
#(#N#o#t# #r#e#a#l#l#y#.#)##  
#(#A#r#e# #y#o#u# #d#r#e#a#d#i#n#g# #i#t# #t#o#o#?#)# ##  
#(#A# #l#i#t#t#l#e#.#)##  
#(#I## m# #d#r#e#a#d#i#n#g# #i#t# #a# #l#o#t#!#)# ##  
#(#W#h#y#?#)##  
#(#N#e#w# #f#a#c#e#s#,# #n#e#w# #s#c#h#o#o#l#,# #h#a#r#d#e#r# #c#o#u#r#s#e#s#,# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #f#a#c#t# #t#h#a#t# #I## m# #l#a#c#k#i#n#g# #s#l#e#e#p# #e#n#o#u#g#h# #a#l#r#e#a#d#y#.#)##  
#(#I## m# #p#r#e#t#t#y# #m#u#c#h# #i#n#v#i#s#i#b#l#e# #s#o# #t#h#e# #o#n#l#y# #t#h#i#n#g# #t#h#a#t# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #a#f#f#e#c#t#s# #m#e# #i#s# #t#h#e# #h#a#r#d#e#r# #c#o#u#r#s#e#s#.#)##  
#(#I## m# #n#o#t# #i#n#v#i#s#i#b#l#e# #a#t# #a#l#l#,# #t#h#e# #t#e#a#c#h#e#r#s# #a#n#d# #s#t#u#d#e#n#t#s# #k#n#o#w# #m#e#.#.#.#.# #I## m# #v#e#r#y# #p#r#o#m#i#n#e#n#t#.#)# ##  
#(#E#v#e#n# #w#h#e#n# #I# #t#r#y# #a#s# #h#a#r#d# #a#s# #I# #c#a#n# #t#o# #n#o#t# #b#e# #i#n#v#i#s#i#b#l#e#,# #I## m# #i#n#v#i#s#i#b#l#e# #s#o# #I# #g#a#v#e# #u#p# #t#r#y#i#n#g# #t#o# #b#e# #s#e#e#n#.#)##  
#(#L#u#c#k#y#.# #I# #c#a#n## t# #d#o# #t#h#a#t#.#)# ##  
#(#B#e#i#n#g# #i#n#v#i#s#i#b#l#e# #i#s#n## t# #a#s# #g#r#e#a#t# #a#s# #y#o#u# #t#h#i#n#k# #i#t# #m#i#g#h#t# #b#e#.#)##  
#(#W#e# #n#e#e#d# #t#h#e# #i#n# #b#e#t#w#e#e#n# #l#i#k#e# #A#m#a#n#d#a#.#.#.#)##  
#(#I## m# #t#o#o# #u#s#e#d# #t#o# #b#e#i#n#g# #i#n#v#i#s#i#b#l#e# #t#h#a#t# #I# #d#o#n## t# #e#v#e#n# #g#i#v#e# #a# #s#h#i#t# #i#f# #p#e#o#p#l#e# #n#o#t#i#c#e# #o#r# #f#o#r#g#e#t# #m# #a#n#y#m#o#r#e#.#)##  
#(#G#o#d# #y#o#u## r#e# #d#e#p#r#e#s#s#i#n#g# #a#t# #t#i#m#e#s#.#.#.# #L#i#g#h#t#e#n# #u#p#.#)# ##  
#(#N#o#p#e#!#)##  
#(#L#i#g#h#t#e#n#.# #U#p#.#)##  
#(#N#o#p#e#!#)##  
#(#L#i#g#h#t#e#n#!# #U#p#!#)##  
#(#N#o#p#e#!#)##  
#(#L#I#G#H#T#E#N#!# #U#P#!#)# ##  
#(#N#O#P#E#!#)##  
#(#L#I#G#H#T#E#N# #U#P#!# #L#I#G#H#T#E#N# #U#P#!# #L#I#G#H#T#E#N# #U#P#!#)##  
#(#N#O#P#E#!# #N#O#P#E#!# #N#O#P#E#!#)##  
#(#G#R#R#R#A#A#A#G#H#H#H#!# #J#U#S#T# #L#I#G#H#T#E#N# #U#P#!# #Y#O#U# #F#U#C#K#I#N#G# #B#I#T#C#H#!#)##  
#(#Y#o#u## r#e# #d#e#a#d#.#)##  
#(#H#O#W# #S#O#?#!#)##  
#(#N#o# #o#n#e# #c#a#l#l#s# #m#e# #a# #b#i#t#c#h# #w#i#t#h#o#u#t# #p#a#y# #b#a#c#k#.#)##  
#(#W#e## l#l# #s#e#e# #a#b#o#u#t# #t#h#a#t#.#)##  
#(#I#t## l#l# #h#a#p#p#e#n#.# #I# #w#i#l#l# #m#a#k#e# #s#u#r#e# #o#f# #i#t#.#)##  
#(#*#s#m#i#l#i#n#g#*# #I# #w#a#n#t# #t#o# #s#e#e# #y#o#u# #t#r#y#.#)# ##  
#(#I# #w#i#l#l#.#)##  
#(#H#o#w# #d#o# #y#o#u# #g#e#t# #r#e#v#e#n#g#e# #n#o#r#m#a#l#l#y#?#)# ##  
#(#W#h#y# #w#o#u#l#d# #I# #t#e#l#l# #y#o#u#.#)##  
#(#b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #I# #s#t#i#l#l# #n#e#e#d# #r#e#v#e#n#g#e# #o#n# #A#m#a#n#d#a#.#)# ##  
#(#S#o#?#)##  
#(#I# #n#e#e#d# #h#e#l#p# #w#i#t#h# #i#t#.#)# ##  
#(#S#o#?#)##  
#(#G#i#v#e# #m#e# #h#e#l#p# #d#a#m#n# #i#t#!#)# ##  
#(#N#o#.#)##  
#(#O#h# #c#o#m#e# #o#n#!# #*#i#s# #o#n# #k#n#e#e#s# #b#e#g#g#i#n#g#*#)##  
#(#n#o#t# #h#a#p#p#e#n#i#n#g#)##  
#(#P#l#e#a#s#e#.# #p#l#e#a#s#e#.# #p#l#e#a#s#e#.#)##  
#(#N#o#!#)##  
#(#P#l#e#a#s#e#.# #P#l#e#a#s#e#.# #P#l#e#a#s#e#.#)# ##  
#(#N#O#!#)##  
#(#P#l#e#a#s#e#.# #P#l#e#a#s#e#.# #P#l#e#a#s#e#!# #I## l#l# #l#e#t# #y#o#u# #b#e# #p#a#r#t# #k#i#t#t#y# #c#a#t# #a#g#a#i#n# #i#n# #a#n# #r#p#!#)##

#(#P#l#e#a#s#e#?#)##

#(#I## l#l# #s#t#a#y# #t#r#u#e# #t#o# #m#y# #w#o#r#d#.#)##  
#(#N#e#i#n#.#)##  
#(#P#l#e#a#s#e#.#)##  
#(#N#e#i#n#!#)##  
#(#S#'#i#l# #v#o#u#s# #p#l#a# #t#!#)##  
#(#N#o#,# #f#r#o#g#)##  
#(#P#l#e#a#s#e#!# #I## v#e# #f#a#l#l#e#n# #o#n# #h#a#r#d# #t#i#m#e#s# #j#u#s#t# #t#e#l#l# #m#e# #a#n#d# #I## l#l# #s#t#o#p#!#)##  
#(#N#o#.#)##  
#(#P#L#E#A#S#E# #P#R#E#T#T#Y# #P#L#E#A#S#E#!# #*#g#i#v#e#s# #b#i#g# #w#a#t#e#r#y# #a#n#i#m#u# #e#y#e#s#*#)##  
#(#N#O#!#!#!#!#!#)##  
#(#P#L#E#A#S#E#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#)##  
#(#N#O#!#)##  
#(#W#H#Y#?#!#)##  
#(#B#e#c#a#u#s#e# #i#t## s# #m#y# #m#e#t#h#o#d#.#)##  
#(#F#i#n#e#.#.#.#.#)# ##  
#(#V#i#c#t#o#r#y#!#)##  
#(#W#a#s# #t#h#a#t# #y#o#u#r# #r#e#v#e#n#g#e#?#)# ##  
#(#H#e#l#l# #n#o#.#)##  
#(#.#.#.#.#.#*#G#i#v#e#s# #m#i#d#d#l#e# #f#i#n#g#e#r#*# #I# #h#a#t#e# #y#o#u#.#)# ##

#(#Y#o#u# #d#e#s#e#r#v#e# #a#t# #l#e#a#s#t# #t#h#a#t#.#)##  
#(#N#o# #I# #d#i#d#n## t#.#)##  
#(#Y#o#u# #k#n#o#w# #I## m# #j#u#s#t# #j#o#k#i#n#g# #w#i#t#h# #y#o#u# #r#i#g#h#t#?#)# ##  
#(#J#a#.#)##  
#(#G#o#o#d#.#.#.# #S#o# #w#h#a#t# #n#o#w#?#)# ##  
#(#I# #d#o#n## t# #k#n#o#w#.#.#.#)## #  
#(#W#e#l#l# #I# #c#o#u#l#d# #s#h#o#w# #y#o#u# #t#h#i#s# #w#e#i#r#d# #H#e#t#a#l#i#a# #s#t#o#r#y# #I# #f#o#u#n#d# #b#u#t#.#.#.# #I# #d#o#n## t# #t#h#i#n#k# #y#o#u# #w#a#n#t# #t#o# #s#e#e# #t#h#a#t#.#)# ##  
#(#.#.#.#.# #W#h#a#t# #i#s# #i#t#.#.#.#.#.#)##  
#(#U#h#.#.#.#*#l#a#u#g#h#s# #n#e#r#v#o#u#s#l#y#*# #G#i#a#n#t# #A#m#e#r#i#c#a#.#.#.#.# #w#h#a#t# #e#l#s#e# #w#o#u#l#d# #I# #f#i#n#d# #a#m#u#s#i#n#g# #e#n#o#u#g#h# #t#o# #s#h#o#w# #y#o#u#.#.#.#)##

#(#L#i#k#e# #I# #s#a#i#d# #I# #d#o#n## t# #t#h#i#n#k# #y#o#u# #w#a#n#t# #t#o# #s#e#e# #i#t#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.# #G#o#d# #t#h#e# #t#h#i#n#g#s# #I# #f#i#n#d# #w#h#e#n# #I## m# #b#o#r#e#d#.#.#.#.#.#)##  
#(#A#m#a#n#d#a# #a#n#d# #I# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #a#t# #y#o#u#r# #f#a#v#o#r#i#t#e#s# #o#n# #d#A# #a#n#d# #j#u#s#t#.#.#.#.#.#.#)##  
#(#W#h#a#t## s# #t#h#e# #m#a#t#t#e#r# #w#i#t#h# #i#t#?# #)##  
#(#S#o#m#e# #o#f# #t#h#e#m# #a#r#e# #j#u#s#t# #s#i#c#k# #t#o# #u#s#.#)##  
#(#S#o#r#r#y# #I# #l#i#k#e# #s#u#r#r#e#a#l# #*#c#o#u#g#h#S#a#l#v#a#d#o#r#D#o#l#i#c#o#u#g#h#*# #K#i#n#d# #o#f# #a#r#t# #a#n#d# #s#o#m#e# #o#f# #t#h#e# #d#a#r#k#e#r# #t#h#i#n#g#s#.# #I#t# #c#o#u#l#d# #b#e# #m#u#c#h# #w#o#r#s#e# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #t#h#e#r#e## s# #c#u#r#r#e#n#t#l#y# #a# #c#o#n#t#e#s#t# #g#o#i#n#g# #o#n# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #M#A#M#A# #a#b#o#u#t# #t#h#e# #c#r#e#a#t#u#r#e#s# #u#n#d#e#r# #y#o#u#r# #b#e#d#.#.#.#.#.# #I# #l#i#k#e# #s#o#m#e# #o#f# #t#h#a#t# #a#r#t# #t#o#o#.#)# ##  
#(#I# #s#a#w# #t#h#e# #c#o#n#t#e#s#t# #a#n#d# #w#e# #l#e#a#r#n#e#d# #t#h#e# #h#a#r#d# #w#a#y#.# #W#e# #l#e#a#r#n#e#d# # #t#h#e# #h#a#r#d# #w#a#y#.#)##  
#(#B#e# #p#r#e#p#a#r#e#d# #t#o# #s#e#e# #m#o#r#e# #o#f# #t#h#a#t# #a#r#t# #i#n# #m#y# #f#a#v#o#r#i#t#e#s# #q#u#i#t#e# #s#o#o#n#.#)# ##  
#(#W#e# #a#r#e#n## t# #g#o#i#n#g# #b#a#c#k# #i#n# #t#h#e#r#e#.#)##  
#(#H#a# #h#a# #h#a#.#.#.# #Y#o#u# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #s#h#o#u#l#d#n## t#.#.#.# #M#y# #p#e#r#s#o#n#a#l# #f#a#v#o#r#i#t#e#s# #a#r#e# #m#y# #p#e#r#s#o#n#a#l# #f#a#v#o#r#i#t#e#s#.#.#.#.# #T#h#o#u#g#h# #y#o#u# #c#o#u#l#d# #a#l#w#a#y#s# #u#s#e# #t#h#e# #t#u#t#o#r#i#a#l#s# #i#n# #t#h#e#r#e#.#)# ##  
#(#.#.#.#.#B#o#r#e#d#o#m# #m#a#k#e#s# #m#e# #c#u#r#i#o#u#s#.#.#.#.#.# #I# #d#o#n#'#t# #t#h#i#n#k# #I#'#l#l# #b#e# #u#s#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #t#u#t#o#r#i#a#l#s#.#)##  
#(#T#h#e#y# #a#r#e#n## t# #g#r#u#e#s#o#m#e# #j#u#s#t# #s#o#m#e# #d#r#a#w#i#n#g# #t#u#t#o#r#i#a#l#s# #i#s# #a#l#l#.# #I# #h#a#v#e# #v#e#r#y# #f#e#w# #b#l#o#o#d#y# #m#a#k#e# #u#p# #t#u#t#o#r#i#a#l#s# #i#n# #t#h#e#r#e#,# #m#o#s#t# #o#f# #t#h#e#m# #a#r#e# #b#l#e#n#d#i#n#g#,# #s#h#a#d#i#n#g#,# #h#e#a#d# #p#r#o#p#o#r#t#i#o#n#s# #s#t#u#f#f# #l#i#k#e# #t#h#a#t#.#)# ##  
#(#I# #p#r#e#f#e#r# #w#r#i#t#i#n#g# #s#o# #I# #s#t#i#l#l# #p#r#o#b#-#)##  
#(#I# #h#a#v#e# #w#r#i#t#i#n#g# #t#u#t#o#r#i#a#l#s# #i#n# #t#h#e#r#e# #t#o#o#.#)##  
#(#I## m# #s#t#i#l#l# #g#o#o#d# #w#i#t#h#o#u#t# #t#h#e#m#.#)##  
#(#O#k#.#.#.#.# #w#h#y# #w#e#r#e# #y#o#u# #g#u#y#s# #l#o#o#k#i#n#g# #i#n#t#o# #m#y# #f#a#v#o#r#i#t#e#s# #a#n#y#w#a#y#?#)# ##  
#(#B#o#r#e#d#o#m# #m#a#k#e#s# #m#e# #c#u#r#i#o#u#s#.#)##  
#(#W#e#l#l# #a#l#r#i#g#h#t#.#.#.#)##  
#(#y#e#a#h#.#.#.#)##  
#(#S#O#.#.#.# #W#h#a#t# #n#o#w#?#)##  
#(#I#d#k#.#)##  
#(# #I# #d#o#n## t# #k#n#o#w# #e#i#t#h#e#r#.#.#.#.# #)##  
#(#B#R#B#)##  
#(#O#k#)##  
#(#H#i#)##  
#(#H#e#y# #s#r#r#y# #h#a#d# #t#o# #e#a#t# #d#i#n#n#e#r#.#)# # # # 


	5. Chapter 5

what did i miss guys?

Not much, Now we're discussing the compromise before we get back to the rp.

compromise compromise we sound like Congress right now.

That may be something I try to get into.

I'll see you there. I've thought about taking political science for high school already.

I know I'm taking political science.

Good. I frankly should take since I'm set on becoming a lawyer in the future and knowing about Congress, the constitution, and the political climate will help me with my patrons I suppose.

Laywers don't need to learn politics, but if you want to learn it I don't blame yah.

Depends on the kind of lawyer there's one that deal with government affairs and ones that deal with marriage, checks, and company "accidents".

I won't be needing it lawyer wise, but as a politician I will.

I wish you luck then in your quest to become a politician just don't let that god complex and therapy papers get out. The media will love to smear you to pieces.

Lot's of people need childhood therapy so it shouldn't be too much of an issue, but the god complex is almost gone.

Depends upon the circumstances, but hey if you ever need a lawyer to help you get out of tight situation like that. Just call me. If you don't do something to piss me off to the point of no return that is.

Politicians usually are lawyers...

Perfect! Maybe we'll run against each other haha! I'm just joking of course.

Yeah.

So back to this ridiculous rp?

I guess so


	6. Chapter 6

hi

Hi

Is Mandy here?

No i'll get her

HEY! How r u Melissa?

Good I was listening to evanescence... If do that too much I get into a dark and FIFA depressing mood...(wtf autocorrect?)

I don't know... Autocorrect is a bitch sometimes.

Yup

Yeah... Can you turn it off?

Maybe, but it's not too annoying and helps... Most of the time... And if not, it provides a funny moment!

Yeah... Maybe we should make a fanfic doc just about all the autocorrects you have. Or maybe sumbit them to wtf

Don't you mean ?

ITS THE SAME IDEA

...There's other ideas other than mine?

Nvm... Hmmm I wonder if there's a fic about autocorrect fail between countries...

I know I have a fic on there about our senseless ramblings like this... So there probably is.

There is. I've read a few.

I am going to look that up later...

Why?

Nvm...

Why? Why?

Lets rp!

But we have to wait for Amanda right?

Isn't she unconscious... ?

Yes, yes she is. And her waking up causes a shit load of unnecessary drama...

So... RP!

... I like drama.,.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

This drama is Crystal pissing off a hungover Allard so that doesn't sound like a good idea.

Drama later... To now

I think it's great!

I'll talk to Amanda about coming on then...

Dude I was joking. Serisously.

She still needs to catch up though, she was missing when we wrote most of the last scene.

Ok... Call or text or notify her then.

I'm bringing it up. We can continue though.

YEP!


	7. Chapter 7

(Hey. : / )

(ciao?)

(So how are you?)

(I feel like crap.)

(We're in the same boat then... I nearly threw up in class today.)

(I've been on breathing treatments.)

(Yikes, I hope you feel better soon.)

(Thanks I hope you feel better soon as well)

(Thanks...)

(So...)

(So... what?)

( I dunno... )

(Neither do I... so talk about random things?)

(Like what?)

(Chicken monsters that breath fire and are eating my feet right now.)

(...Uh...)

(What?)

(...)

(What? There's nothing wrong right?)

(The fuck was that!?)

(My brain on overload from the first sip of coffee.)

(... Oh...)

(Yeah... : D)

(SO is anything eating you?)

(No)

(Oh ok... Should I contact about these chickens?)

(Wha?)

( They're not leaving...)

(Ummmmm...)

(You know you're not very helpful.)

(Because I'm not as helpful when I'm sick.)

(I can see...)

(Yep... and I'm multitasking too...)

(How?)

(I have to go between this, talking to Melissa and syl by text, and going to the doc I'm on with Melissa.)

(...Is Melissa just on one doc and sly on the phone?)

(Melissa by phone, Syl by phone.)

(Ok. Because if Melissa was just on a doc I would say for her to come over to this one so you have less strain.)

(Nah, I have to learn to multitask either way... It's more the fact Syl needs help with technology)

(Ok. Good luck with multitasking then.)

(Thanks i guess.)

(Yep! ...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

(One Pound Fish.)

(The fuck?)

(It's a music video... Martin told me to look it up.)

(Alright then...)

(Look up O-Fish-al music video and you'll get it.)

(No thank you...)

(It's really funny.)

(Still no.)

(Why?)

(I don't wanna...)

(It's the pound like the British pound... Aw well you're missing out.)

(I doubt it.)

(It's ridiculous but hilarious.)

(Still don't think I'm missing anything.)

(Ok... Six for five for 1 pound fish...)

(It has to do with fish so I don't really care about it.)

(Very, very good. 1 pound fish, very very good one pound fish. come and have a look. 1 pound fish.)

(Shut the fuck up about your fish song.)

(Sorry just had to.)

(And why exactly?)

(To bug you why else?)

(Aren't you nice to the very sick person.)

(Haha! I must no matter what. I do it to anyone who's sick anyway. Even my self.)

(It doesn't irk you so doing it to yourself wouldn't be annoying.)

(I'm talking about annoying people. Not with the song.)

(How the hell do you irk yourself?)

(Listen to justin Beiber or One erection...)

(Dude..Why? Just why?..)

(hi)

('ello)

(Hi! ONE POUND FISH!)

(WTF?)

(You shouldn't ask...)

(Just an awesome song Melissa.)

(o...k...)

(Don't ask... Me and Martin are probably going to be humming that through school this week.)

( I wonder if I'll get to go to school this week...)

(I hope you do...)

(It's best you rest.)

(It's obvious I can't if I need breathing treatments at the moment, but if I might get better by friday...)

(I still stay you take this entire week, there's a ton of sick people in and you don't need to open yourself back up to it just after you got better.)

(I probably won't have a choice. I'll have to make up tests and my mom would hate that... If I don't get worse I'll probably be back in around wensday or thursday, but I'm only getting worse so probably not...)

(Well you rest and get better and if you come in Friday but start feeling sick go home.)

(If I feel remotely sick my mom won't send me in so I probably won't. My brother missed almost two weeks so...)

(Wow...)

(yep... And I have to use those nose strips for breathing through my nose at the moment too... So things don't look do great...)

(Yeah... I hope it's not the swine flu you've got.)

(I don't really have any flu symptoms. My cardio health has just been getting weaker lately.)

(... Go to a doctor when you can. I can't have a friend like you die on me from something silly.)

(We will if it gets worse. My mom doesn't want me to go because of other sick patients, but if it really gets worse we don't have a choice.)

(Yeah... I really do hope you feel better... Melissa is being very quiet.)

(I'll be right back...)

(Ok.)

(Well fuck... I do have a fever now...)

(sorry ur not feeling well...)

(thanks...)

(You've got the flu no doubt... If not it's probably strep throat.)

(I have no idea which one I have, my mom thought strep throat before the fever, now she isn't as sure...)

(I had strep throat as a kid. You get a fever with it. In fact I'm a carrier for it... So, I really think you need to go to the doctor now.)

(I've been sick for a while and I barely have a fever, we aren't going to jump to conclusions just yet. I think it's just the flu again.)

(Ok... So what now?)

(Not sure... And I have the flu I looked it up.)

(Ok... Melissa any ideas on what to do?)(Hello? Is she freezing again?)

(I dunno)

( I think she is.)

(Yep.)

(... she'll back soon... ._.)

(Yep...)

(yeah.) (._.)

(...)

(...)

(...hi)

(Hi so what do you want to do Melissa?)

(idk)

(Ok so no idea on what to do...)

(yup)

(... Nothing to talk about so... rp?)

(I guess...)

(...)

(Ok... Ally?)

(... I guess...)

(well we have nothing more to talk about really.)


	8. Chapter 8

hi)

(Ciao)

(Is Melissa coming?)

(She's trying to get on in a minute or so.)

(Ok... : )

(...)

(: D)

(Hey Ally do you have a guilty pleasure movie?)

(What?)

(You know a movie that you really hate and is really bad but you just can't get enough of?)

(Nope)

( I'm sure you'll get one, one day... Sorry that was a weird question.)

\(Yes it was)

(I'm horrible at conversation starting.)

(... Sometimes.)

(All the time... All the time...)

(If you say so...)

(You're suppose to support me and tell me I'm wrong. Not AGREE with me!)

(Hey you didn't take sometimes. So, if you don't take it the first time, I agree the second time.)

(You are horrible at supporting someone.)

(I have issues with things like that, I admit it, but at least I proudly show it.)

(Don't ever become a teacher unless you want to be more cynical than Mr. Weber and Mr. Greger combined.)

(But I'm not more cynical than them.)

(If you were a teacher and were one for many years I can see you slowly transforming into that.)

(The appearances I put on in public are much different from my home and/or school appearances, I wouldn't turn out like them.)

(*eye twitches* ok Ally, if you say so...)

(I know so, how else do you think I managed to be friends for some amount of time with Aliyah?)

(Is that really how you spell her name?*is completely serious here*)

(I'm 60% sure it is.)

(Ok, cause she keeps yelling at me that I'm spelling her name wrong when we're in groups.)

(Is this how you've been spelling it?)

(No, I spell it Aleiyah... I really don't know but it's fun to piss her off.)

(lol, I never spelled it that way, but good way to piss her off.)

(Yep! I can piss her off like that or write something that makes no sense like my descriptive essay and have her freak out and what?!)

(huh?)

(Sorry it's just another way to piss her off is all... Don't ask.)

(okay...)

(Hi Melissa.)

(hi...)

(What are you sad or something?)

(?)

(I believe she means sad.)

(Whoops stupid fingers slipped...)

(oooooohhhhhhh no I'm ok!)

(Those keys aren't even near each other...)

(I don't look when I type. I nearly spelt whiips up there instead of whoops so give me a break. Hello?)

(lol)

(I exist!)

(NO YOU DON'T)

(YES I DO)

(I'm an alien. : D )

(IM CANADIAN)

(You're what? Dude that place doesn't exist nor does that nationality. There's American and America and then there's Northern American and Northern America.)

(No, I'm pretty sure Canada exists and alien races don't.)

(Don't you dare question things that have to do with science you magic user.)

(ummm Canada is real...)

(Dude, you're hallucinating.)

(No you are she's not crazy and Canada exists aliens don't.)

(Ok maybe I am crazy but that's not a bad thing.)

(I believe in aliens... Somewhere in the universe...)

(Ok dude! So what now?)

(...)

(you sound like America...)

(Dude I'm way better and cooler than him.)

(How do you know that?)

(Because I am and my ego is there to prove it. Come on try to break it!)

(No... Wait break what?)

( :( Why u no follow my logic?)

(Magic return! She wants you to break her ego!)

(ummm... How do I Do that?)

(Not a clue.)

(Oh she is hopeless...*facepalm*)

(OBJECTION!)

(OVERRULED!)

(HOLD IT! You can not overrule me until I give my objection...)

(Actually I can, it's possible in court and happens all the time in the Pheonix Wrights games.)

(That isn't a real court and the lawyer does get to say what they are objecting to in a real court of law.)

(Whatever, I'm just trying to have fun and furthermore she erected the Pheonix Wright meme. Thus, Pheonix Wright rules apply.)

(She's right! )

(Ha! I'm right!)

(What did I miss something?)

(I don't know just the fact that I'm right. But let's move on shall we?)(

(Wha?)

(Don't worry about, it's nothing really.)

(o...k...)

(Exactly! So are we ready to rp?)

(I dunno)

(Well I think we are, all we need is Melissa to see this.)

(Melissa so are you?)

(I guess...)

(Great!)


	9. Chapter 9

(hey...)

(hi) (Is anyone still there?)

(Yeah froze for a sec...)

( ok! Wait... Who wrote that?)

(I did!~K Ally isn;t on...)

(Ok!)

(So how was your day?)

(good I guess...)

(You guess?)

(Its nothing. How was yours?)

(Great, as usual.)

(What did you do?)..

(Nothing, I just did what I do everyday and became unusually happy.)

(ok... Hi)

(...Hi?)

(it's my go to word if I can't think of something to say!)

(Oh, ok... Cats.)

(grumpy cat)

(Happy cat!)

(Cute Cat)

(Ugly cat.)

(Hetalia cat)

(Russicat!)

(Iggycat!)

(Itatabbies.)

(Americat)

(German Mouser!)

(ummmm)

(ummm what?)

(...Prussia)

(Prussia? Hungary!)

(Austria)

(Germany)

(Italy!)

(England!)

(America!)

(Russia!)

(Lithuania)

(Poland!)

(CANADA!)

(India!)

(Japan)

(China.)

(South Korea)

(Taiwan)

(Cuba)

(Sweden.)

(Switzerland)

(Liechtenstein)

(Romano!)

(Finland)

(Seychelles)

(Sealand)

(Hi...)

(Bonjour!)(hi! AUSTRALIA!)

(France!)

(Ummm...)

(umm... I give up)

(Dont even try to understand what we're doing... we dont even know.)

(Lovely.)

(I know...)

(Ok so Ally how was your day?)

(Good for the most part social studies was a little embarrassing and PT was why I was gone so long.)

(PT? and what happened in Social studies?)

(Physical Therapy. And I'm 1st mp's bulldog but I never talked so he kept bringing that up and it got embarrassing after a while.)

(lol, that's awesome! I would have been like yeah I'm awesome and now all you slackers need to meet my standards if he kept saying it during class.)

(lol)

(The sad part is I don't even try in social studies, I'm just good at it.)

(So am I. But then again I also look stuff up about history in my own time.)

(I do look up the relatives from that time period a little. I think that's what motivates me to stay focused during lessons because I tend to read ahead and take notes from that.)

( :( I dont even know my relatives from that time period and finding them is a hassle because records are lost or misplaced...)

(We can find them because we were a military family... And they were pretty famous that helped...)

(All I know is that on my dad's side some of them owned castles and my mom's side might have been involved with the mafia, while both sides remained pretty much nomadic and kept moving so records are spread all across Europe and the United States and possibly some in Puerto Rico.)

(Wow... I just know about the ones involved in U.S. history and that's about it... And the one who's civil war sword my grandpa has.)

(Cool! At least you have stuff from the civil war era, if you ever have pictures of it let me see them please.)

(We're trying to borrow it actually to show someone.)

(Show it to me! ... Hey, maybe Melissa would like to share what she knows about her family history?)

(Where the hell is she?)

(Idk I thought maybe she would reply if she saw that but...)

(It doesn't appear she is here though.)

(Well ok... So, will you show me the sword when you have it?)

(I'm not sure when or if we can get it, but if my mom let's me sure.)

(Yay! I love weapons especially old ones.)

(Well if we can get it I'll see if I can show you.)

(Yay!)

(Sorry my mom wanted to talk to me)

(Ok.)

(Wanna rp?)

(I'm fine with it but you have to ask Ally too.)

(Totally.)

(Great, just give me a sec to delete all this.


	10. Chapter 10

(Is anyone there?) (Anyone?)

(Hallo.)

(YAY. HI)

(Ciao! I am here!)

( I see that)

(I'm also slightly hyper and working on a new fic.)

(cool what's it about?)

(The chick who magically appears in the meeting room. I'll share it with you when I finish the chapter.)

(Cool what do you have so far?)

(Her appearing, them taking her to the hospital, Canada is the main character it looks like.)

(Cool! Do you have any idea how she showed up?)

(She dropped her spell book before she passed out, so I'm going with lots of research and a spell.)

(ok. England will definitely be involved at the least)

(Yep! And I still have to name the girl, but I have two chapters before I need to come up with one.)

(cool... Hi)

(Dude, spelling fail much?)

(Yup! It's a hobby.)

(Lol.)

(:D)

(Hobbies are fun! Autocorrect isn't...)

(ja...)

(What was it you said, "Autocorrect is France in disguise", was it?)

(Yup! I stand by that!)

(I do too. The things it has typed...)

(It said the cherries were masterbating...)

(Oh god...)

(Theres an entire book! I read it!)

(I want that book!)

(It's my brothers...)

(I'm buying that book, I will go to a store to find it if I have to or get it online.)

(o..k... )

(Yeah I know it's weird...)

(So...)

(Um...)

(HI KAYLA!)

(*has read the other comments* O.e you guys have conversations...)

(lol)

(Seriously...o.e)

(They aren't that bad.)

(I guess you're right there, they could always be worse. btw can't see cursors. Computer is derping out. : / )

(Alright.~A)

(Brb dinner)

(Ok...)

(Hola!)

(Ciao!)

(Konichiwa!)

(Bonjour!)

('ello)

(Hallo)

(don't try to spell German)

(Lol. I know you meant Guten tag.)

( :D)

(Um... so... Puppies...)

(Kitty cats)

(Polish pink ponies.)

(Kitty rats.)

(Dude?!)

(Seriously)

(What? I call them Kitty rats, so does my dad, my mom, and my sister sometimes.)

(... Cuppy Cakes)

(Yay!)

(Don't eat them they're poisoned.)

(Hey 2p!England doesn't poison all of them!)

(oh come now, they're fine!)

(No but do you want to take the chance?)

(Who said they were even made by him in the first place anyway.)

(*smiles*)

(Are you seriously asking me that? How dumb can you be? It's 2p!Iggy or Oliver... Depending on what you want to call him.)

(Dude, he doesn't poison all of them. He's not like some monster who would do that.)

(If you want to take the risk go ahead but I'm not calling 911 for you.)

(*takes a cupcake, eats it, and is still fine*)

(Do you like it?)

(... Well then.)

(Yep! It's a good cupcake!)

(That's nice. Your friend 'helped' me make them!)

(Cool!)

(Which friend are you talking about?)

(strawberry blonde hair, freckles... I think it began with an M...)

(Melissa? She's more of a blonde than a strawberry blonde but is that who you're talking about?)

(Ah yes! Melissa, she really put herself into them!)

(Ok, still not going to eat them though.)

(Wait like... And... Um... Is she okay?)

(*smiles* Why do you ask?)

(Answer the question please.)

(That's no fun!)

(I say she's either locked up and dead or alive and just high off grapes. Either option good for me.)

(Not good! Not good! Answer the question. Or you'll regret it.)

(*smiles creepily* I think you already know the answer, dear.)

(Ew, that's sick! *pulls out a gun* And I will shoot.)

(Dude, let me have the gun my aim is better.)

(I'm not letting you touch my stuff. Get your own.)

(Ok. *pulls out Glock and holds it to the back of Oliver's head* Tell us where Melissa is or this room is getting painted red.)

(oh! You're too late deary!)

(What part of ew, that's sick did you not get? Her blood is in the cupcakes.)

(Ok.*pulls trigger killing him* Well, let's go find her body so we can bury her now.)

(... Check the basement...)

(Something the matter?)

(Just check the basement, I think I heard something is all.)

(alright...*walks over to basement door and starts walking down the steps*)

(*grabs another hidden weapon and heads down the stairs*)

(Do you hear that?)

(It what I heard earlier. I'm hoping it's not the mafia again. I payed back my debt though...)

(Shush, it sounds like screaming...*heads towards the sound* I think it's coming from here.)

(The dungeon... It's behind the metal door, that's where they are.)

(Ok, so how do we open the door? Any secret passwords or locks to break?)

(*takes out gun and pulls the trigger, shattering the outside lock* Done.)

(Great...*kicks in metal door and proceeds catiously*)

(*is bloody, tied up on the ground with 2p America next to her*)

(I actually would prefer the mafia to this...)

(Well hello, why are you here?)

(...Why the fuck does it matter to you?)

(Because I don't remember inviting a bunch of assholes to my house.)

(...You're house?)

(Yes my house. Whose else would it be?)

(...Does this seem like you're motherfucking house? It fucking doesn't to me.)

(I think it does actually. I designed this fucking place, so why the hell are you here? *cocks gun*)

(*shrugs* Damn Oliver fucking brought me over to beat up her.*motions to Melissa with bat*)

(And do you know why, exactly, he did that?)

(How the fuck should I know? His head is a damn labyrinth.)

(I believe you mean was a labyrinth, he's no longer, living you see.)

(Great the bastard's dead then, I'm fucking out of here.*starts to head to door*)

(*fires shots to the head and chest area repeatidly*)

(Bitch...*falls to the ground dead*)

(*shakes head* Ally you just wasted so many bullets...)

(I know how to get double what I lost at almost nothing, so it doesn't really bother me.)

(Would you mind telling me where to get some of those bullets? My supplier has been cut off for quite a bit now.)

(Afraid I can't do that, my boss wouldn't like that. *walks over to Melissa*)

(Fine. Let me cut her ropes off alright?)

(Sure, I forgot my knife so go ahead.)

(Thanks...*pulls out knife from bra and cuts off Melissa's ropes* Melissa can you hear me?)

(*looks up at Kayla*)

(Melissa answer my question.)

(*opens mouth but no words come out*)

(Don't tell me they cut out your tongue.)

(If she had a tragic experience it can make people go mute... Try having a little optimism.)

(Optimism isn't my thing, if it was I wouldn't be friends with Anthony.)

(Whatever, lets focus on Melissa, and then I have a call to make.)

(Ok... Melissa can you walk?)

(*starts to get up but stops suddenly*)

(*helps Melissa up* Is something wrong?)

(Ally look at her legs, I'm pretty sure the 2p gave them a whacking with that bat.)

(I know you take her, I'll call 911.)

(Ok.*helps Melissa up* You're going to have to work with me here cause you're kind of heavy.)

(*walks out of the room and grabs the phone just outside the doorway and dials 911, explaining the break in and that someone was hurt*)

(Alright Melissa, we're going to shuffle to the door ok?*starts moving forward*)

(*nods and Moves with her*)

(You're doing good...*comes to the steps* Are you going to be ok going up the stairs?)

(*shrugs and winces*)

(You're not going to be able to...Ok then, try to climb onto my back and I'll give you a piggy back way up.*let's go of you and goes on one knee on the ground*)

(*gets on back wrapping arms around her*)

(Ok, hang on tightly now...*gets up and holds onto your legs and takes first step up stairs* Ugh, you really are heavy...)

(You know you should probably leave her down here and let the people in the ambulance bring her up. It's safer. They said we should try to stop the bleeding while we wait though.)

(Fine but you have to get the bandages then oh and the disinfectant...*brings Melissa over to the side of a wall and props her up*)

(I don't think we should disinfect it here. They said stop the bleeding was it. They'll be here in five minutes)

(Yes we'll stop the bleeding of the bigger wounds, the smaller ones will be the ones I disinfect right now. Anyway don't fight with me just do it, she's losing precious blood and time right now.)

(I'm not getting you disinfectant. *leaves and comes back with supplies solely to stop the bleeding* It's best to let the hospital handle most of it.)

(Whatever... Got any tweezers? I can't stop the bleeding of one wound because it has a large piece of wood lodged in it.*is bandaging the other ones*)

(*gets tweezers* You do know you... nevermind do whatever you feel like.)

(Thank you for listening for once.*takes tweezers and removes wood* Sorry Melissa if that hurt...*bandages that wound* ...I think I've done all that we can right now.)

(*mutters inaudibly and pulls out a disposable cellphone* And now I have that second call to make.)

(Alright, let me know when the paramedics arrive.)

(I guess I'll make the call up there then. *walks up the stairs and several minutes later paramedics come down the stairs*)

(Oh thank goodness you're here please help her!)

(We will. The police would like to give a statement upstairs about what happened here, you should do that while we get her ready.~Paramedic)

(*nods and heads upstairs* So, did you guys want to talk to me?)

(Yes, it's about the two dead bodies we found.)

(Ok, what about them?)

(we were wondering if you had any idea of who they were and if you were aware of how they died)

(Now I don't personally know them but I have seen them in town from time to time... I think one of their names was Oliver or something, Anyway I came over to see how my good friend Allyson was doing because I hadn't spoke to her in awhile and decided to pay a visit. Also I was going to ask her where my friend Melissa was but I just found out what happened to her, poor girl. So, I stopped by her house and when I walked in one of them was there threatening my friend Allyson, and was forcefully feeding her cupcakes.

(cupcakes?)

(But, then he stopped and turned to me and tried to kill me so I took out my glock and shot him in self defense and yes it was cupcakes for some reason. These two people were a sick bunch)

(Hm.. So you have no idea of any motive they may have had?)

(Yep, no idea at all.)

(Thank you for your time ma'am.)

(You're welcome, if you have anymore questions let me know.)

(We will be sure to do that.*walks away*)

(*waves goodbye and goes to find Ally while thinking* That could have ended very badly..)

(*yelling on the phone in a foreign language and then hangs up* Fucking bastard.)

(Well the police have just left with the paramedics, and you sound pissed.)

(Just some... issues at work... nothing to worry about.)

(Ok...)

(My boss is going to deal with it and tighten security, he guarantees this shouldn't happen again, none of Oliver or Allen's 'friends' will come to bother us.)

(Thank goodness, we should visit Melissa in the hospital later today.)

(Yeah...)

(The police also said not to clean up the crime scene and to leave the house for now, until the investigation is over.)

(I know. It's not like I committed the crime so there'd be no point at this time.)

(I know too...)

(Right... *mutters* So calling the jerk in charge is done... When I have the time I'll have to deal with him in person and that won't be fun...)

(Work is really bugging you isn't it?)

(Yeah rejoining the- I mean yeah it's just annoying.)

(The mafia?)

(*laughs and looks around the room* Why would you think that?)

(*smirks* Oh, no reason. But something tells me I'm right, you know maybe you should join the government instead it's much safer and you get paid better.)

(I'm only just back in, they promised to stop trying to kill me if I joined so I don't have a choice!)

(You could have had the police or military scare them off but then again they would find your past records.)

(They have members in Italy that'd be after me!)

(Ok.*rolls eyes*)

(*glares and then drops the cellphone to the ground and steps on it, causing it to break*)

(Really?)

(I have too, don't want it to be tracked.)

(Ok... I guess we better get going to see Melissa about now.)

(whatever. *grabs keys and walks out to car*)

(*follows* Hey, I forgot to ask you earlier but how did the 2ps get here anyway?)

(Probably through mirrors... That's where they start out and then...)

(Then they materialize?)

(They switch places with the 1p...)

(So the 1ps are stuck in the 2p universe then?)

(Until we kill the 2ps at least.)

(Ok...)

(*mutters* Doesn't help I work for one...)

(2p Italy? You work for him?!)

(*nods*)

(What have you gotten yourself into?)

(I did it to stay alive.)

(You're gonna die doing something for him though.)

(But I'm going to live longer than I was if I said no.)

(Yes but your life will still be cut short.)

(I don't care... I only care that it's putting others danger.)

(Then do something to stop it.)

(What the hell am I supposed to do?! I can't just kill him! The other members of the 2p!axis are always with him!)

(I'll help you kill them...)

(We can't take on three of them!)

(I'm sure we can. Just be optimistic.)

(Oh use the fucking advice now. We can't do it!)

(I say we can, and we don't know if we don't try.)

(If we try, and we fail, we die. It's not worth it.)

(I say it is and don't care if we die. We'll have a great time in hell together then if we do.*smiles*)

(I'm not trying. Ever think I enjoy the mafia?)

(Yes but we'll just be getting rid of the boss for you so you can take it over.)

(I'm not doing anything. I'm fine with it as is.)

(But you seemed pretty pissed at your boss earlier.)

(Because Allen and Oliver got in.)

(I don't think anything could keep those two out.)

(They were already out of the mirrors, they had to come in through the door.)

(So, they either picked locked it or you let them in.)

(Yeah...)

(Did you let them in?)

(Of course not.)

(You sure?)

(Why would I let the enemy in?)

(Mistaken identity?)

(I didn't let them in.)

(It was just a question... how long is it until we get to the hospital?)

(*parks car* Now.)

(Great.*gets out of the car*)

(*gets out of the car and walks up to the reception desk*)

(*follows*)

(Excuse me, but I need to visit my... sister.)

(What's your sister's name, first and last.~Receptionist)

(Melissa Evans.)

(And you are?~Receptionist)

(Allyson Evans.)

(And she is?*points to me*~Receptionist)

(Kayla Evans also a sister.)

(Alright, just write your names here and your sister is on the third floor in room E 120.*slides a pen and guest book towards us*~Receptionist)

(Thank you *signs name*)

(Yes thank you.*signs name too and heads towards elevators*)

(*follows*)

(She said the third floor right?)

(Yep room E 120)

(*pushes the third floor button* Ok...)

(*once elevator reaches floor gets out and finds E 120*)

(*follows and heads into the room* Melissa?)

(*smiles as she sees them*)

(Hey Melissa, how are you feeling?)

(*opens mouth but can't say anything*)

(... give a thumbs up for good, a side ways thumbs for ok and a thumbs down for bad.)

(*sideways thumb*)

(So you're still hurting then... I hope you get better soon Melissa.)

(*smiles weakly*)

(Oh hey, I got something for you.*takes out pen and note pad* You can use these to write to us!*gives them to you*)

(Oh and I'm sorry this happened, I knew my job was putting people in danger, but I didn't expect that.)

(*writes* It's ok, it's not your fault.)

(It kind of is her fault.)

(Shut it. I shouldn't have let anyone over since I rejoined the mafia...)

(I wouldn't be saying that out loud in here Ally.)

(Whatever.)

(It's just that there's cameras and recorders all in here.)

(Again, whatever.)

(When you get caught...)

(Again, whatever.)

(*sighs* I warned you... Anyway Melissa if the nurse call us your sisters just go along with it, we told them that so we could visit.)

(*smiles then notices something in mirror*)

(What is i- *turns to look in the mirror* Crap...)

(*turns too* Oh my...)

(Oh god it's them.)

(Yeah... Do you think they can speak to us?)

(They can, I talked to England and learned about this all.)

(Ok... Then why are they being so quiet?)

(*writes* hi *shows it to mirror)

(Ve, Ciao!~Italy)

([gonna spell this wrong] Konichiwa.*bows*~Japan)

(Guten tag.~Germany)

(Uh... Hi?*waves*)

(*walks over to the mirror and laughs* They look so pathetic, trapped in there.)

(It's not like we're in here by choice.~Germany)

(I know, but you still do. And might I say to Italy, the mafia sure has flourished since you and Romano are trapped there.)

(R-really?~Italy)

(Uh-huh, no one really misses you... Anyway, we will try to free you, I guess.)

(Not we will, we have to Allyson.)

(You say have, I say will.)

(It's kind of our duty to save them.)

(I work under Fiorello though now. If he finds out beforehand...)

( I know you're dead and I lose my best friend and test subject. ._.)

(I can try to work out another way though... One that doesn't involve killing the others so fast.)

(You could but you probably won't..)

(It's not my fault our mafia is finally properly functioning and I don't want to change that...)

(We don't need a goddamn mafia though!)

(I do!)

(Everyone else says we don't! All you guys do is cause trouble for everyone else.)

(It's organized crime, what do you think would happen?)

(*writes* Can you two stop fighting? Were going to help them! I would rather have them than those psychos!)

(I know, but you see, killing them is a stupid idea.)

(I agree with Melissa and killing them is a good option!)

(*writes* Is there another option?)

(I don't think there is Melissa.)

(I believe so.)

(really, what is it?)

(Complicated, nearly impossible, black magic, in which failure results in death.)

(Ok let's do easier option then, fucking killing them!)

(That's even harder.)

(I don't think is, I killed Oliver pretty quickly.)

(Three of them at once, in mafia headquarters, filled with mafia men and women.)

(Yeah so?)

(It's a stupid idea!)

(It's stupid but it would work.)

(I'm not killing them.)

(*writes* I'm sorry about their bickering*shows to mirror*)

(Ve~ It's alright, they remind me of big brother France and England...~Italy)

(What did I say about saying that!?)

(Don't do it?~Italy)

(Exactly.)

(Oh give the poor boy a break, you know he's right.)

(Shut it.)

(Non.*smiles*)

(*glares*)

(Oh don't glare, it ruins your pretty face.)

(*writes* Can you two stop?)

(It's hard to once we've started Melissa.)

(Apparently not.)

(I guess but that's because you're not being stubborn today.)

(Whatever, but again, I'm not killing anyone, I'm leaving it at that.)

(I'll kill them but it's probably in a way you won't approve of.)

(And that is?)

(*smiles* You could probably guess it.)

(...)

(What?)

(Just tell me...)

(No, I want you to guess.)

(I'm not in the mood for guessing games, tell me.)

(Ok, you won't know how I'll do it then.)

(Tell me.)

(No.)

(Tell me!)

(No, not going to tell.)

(*writes* JUST TELL HER!)

(No, not unless she guesses.)

(Fucking tell me! I'm not guessing!)

(No, I'm not going to tell unless you guess.)

(*glares* I'm not in the fucking mood.)

(Ok I'm not gonna tell then.)

(You've got to be kidding me! Stop being so childish!)

(No, I want to be childish right now so I'm going to be.)

(why do they have to be the ones that can see us...~Germany)

( I don't know Germany-san...~Japan)

(*sighs* I'm much more mature when I'm not around her.)

(Yes but then you're nothing but a kill joy.*pokes Ally's cheek*)


	11. Chapter 11

(you know that in france they make creeps more than they would make pancakes.)

(THIS IS TRUE wow stupid caps lock. i was just telling you. my dad had that fact drilled into my brain. . . )

(Yes I've made them before but making the batter right can take a bit. If its too watery it doesn't cook right, too thick and it doesn't fold like it should.)

(Ok, I know that Amanda... You do realize I'm french right?)

(yes, but very few people ive meet know that, and my dad drilled it into my brain to never aske for pancakes in france)

(I knew that but I figured maybe England wouldn't want crepes because its french... Hey Amanda if you ever come over I can make you some crepes in fact you can make them with me if you want.)

(that would be awsome. ever had them with ham and cheese?)

(I prefer fruit and a little powdered sugar to ham and cheese... Maybe with eggs though.)

(I like them with pretty much anything. mom used to make them like once a week)

(Cool, I make them when I have ingredients in the kitchen... why is my kitchen never stocked with fresh ingredients!)

(lol. it happens. if we ever share a house it has to have a decently stocked kitchen. i cant stand it when theres no food in the fridge . . .)

(Neither can I... If we all ever share a house keep Ally and Melissa away from the kitchen. I dont they can cook that well.)

(I can turn butter frozen chicken nuggets and hot sauce into a very good buffalo chicken meal . . . just need a side)

(I can turn leftovers into a great stew or soup. Like if we have leftover turkey meat I can make a turkey soup.)

(Sweet. ill have to show you my simple meals and you show me some stews.)

(Sure, but its better to ask my mom about that. I can remember all the recipes for it all the time...)

(my mom is currently in the process of making a family recipe book that shes going to give to me at my high school graduation.)

(Cool mind giving me a copy of that when you get it? I would love to try some recipes.)

(ill give you some of the better ones. . . she makes some very weird things. want a quick tip for meat balls?)

(Of course.)

(fry, dont bake)

(I prefer to bake them though... lol Im just playing.)

(My mom found it gives them a nice crispy feel to the outside. ive tried both and frying is etter in my opinion)

(I prefer them softer but with a ton of spices, mixing the bread crumbs, peppers, pepper and salt and oregano into them makes them delicious.)

(she adds a tone of stuff. i know she has another trick but my brain wont work.)

(Dont worry about it. It'll come to you later. Anyway back to the rp?) ._.

(lol. yea.)


	12. Chapter 12

(my mom broke my brain trying to explain the iner workings of a vacuum to me . . .)

(ok what do we now... my brain is kind of fried right now...)

(Why?!)

(she wanted to. . .)

(ok...)

(yup!)

(Yeah... your mom is a little weird.)

( . . . she takes pride in that . . )

(So does mine...)

(course who are we to talk right?)

(Yeah but it does explain why we might be weird.)

(yes it does . . .)

(yep. soooooo...)

(im lsitening to england caracter song for some reason . . .)

( Im listening to random people on the internet L: D)

(lol)

(yup.)

(top 11 mindfucks . . .)

(nostalgia critic or videogame mind fucks?)

(nostalgia critic)

(heh Im listening to one of his reviews right now...)

(yup my brain is broekn . . )

(WHen isnt it?)

(never . . )

(I think you mean all the time.)

(you asked when my brain ISNT broken . . .)

(Ok like I said earlier my brain is fried right now.. SO i stupid things like that just ignore them...)

(ok)

(good.)

(im laughing my ass off)

(why?)

(number toaster . . . )

(Ok... number toaster...Im trying to remember that mind fuck... I cant)

(raggidy anne)

(OOoooh... Yeah pretty sure the creators were doing all drugs when that film was made...)

(yes. i am to)

(Soooooo um are we out of things to talk about or not?)

(no my brain is just refusing to remember what i wanted to say . . ._)

(Ok. ._.)

(my head is hurting from this weirdness)

(Really?)

(yes . . .)

(... it doesnt for me... maybe its because of your friend or the fact its late at night.)

(or the fact its been five hours since i had my meds . . . )

(Thats a possiblity too.)(brb im getting some meds)

(ok.)

(back)

(Ok...)

(yup)

(...)

(So what now?)

(Idk... I honestly dont know...)

(idk what to do with this rp . . .)

(We obviously are coming to close with it... so maybe we can discuss an another idea for a new rp for once this one is finished.)

(Lets try not to break the characters this time . . . .)

(Well no promises there.)

(england and france are just so fun to RP as!)

(I know... maybe we could do another one between them or maybe America and England...)

(i have a FrUk picture stuck in my head now . . . . shit!)

(Thats not a bad thing.)

(its cute but weird . . . )

(Whats weird about it?)

(Pirate France x Kidnapped Princess England . . .)

(Ok thats a bit weird.)

(it was cute though . . . england was so freaked out . . . )

(When isn't he when hes with France?)

(when 2 inches tall . . .)

(Ok he had to trust and rely on him there... Name a different time.)

(i have nothing, but technacly England had to depend on france here to. its a long story with it and i have no clue how i found it but spain kidnapped her, france raided his ship, captured england, and had to depend on france to keep spain from chopping off her head . . .)

(Ok name a time when he's not in a rescue situation and isnt freaked out around France...)

( . . . first part of episode 1 . . . . in the confrence all he really did was poke him . . .)

(Ok Im done playing this game!)

(srry im competitive.)

(Dont apologize Im just being silly...)

(ok)

(Ok...)

(so what kind of RP do you want to do?)

(Um Im thinking magical creature Fruk...)

( . . . explain . . .)

(Like one of them is a magical creature and idk, it just came to me.)

( . . . that would be interesting but very wrong sounding . . .)

(Maybe it really depends on the kind of magical creature we chose for one of them to be.)

(like what did you have in mind?)

(Um, the classic creatures obvisously, and any other one you want..)

(idk. u can pick.)

(NO you pick because its obvious what my choice would be.)

(you would pick vampire wouldnt you?)

(yes...)

(you realize your saying that to a person who ships alot of human x vampire stuff)\

(Yes...)

(so you realize i would most likely pick the same thing . . . .)

(Yeah.)

(ok then)

(SO vampire rp but who's the vampire?)

(well the one we just did england was the odd one out so probly france this time, plus england is natually drawn to the supernatural)

(Oh great I get to be Lestat!)

(anyways . . . . aside from that weirdness . . .)

(Sorry Lestat is a french vampire from a book series I love and hes a little stereotypical...)

(ok then. now i get it. )

(Sorry that was random...)

(Its ok)

(Ok... SO um a premise to this rp, any idea for one?)(Romania?)

(France is turned into a vampire by . . . (wow cant remember that nations name) and england can tell so he has to help france adjust?)

(that could work.)

(Your idea?)

(I really dont have an idea... Ill have one tomorrow though.)

(ill probly dream about it . . . thats how my brain works sometimes . . .)

(Ill probably dream about it too. But do you dream as an observer or as the character?)

(ill probly be a character just because of the topic and the fact that im always england in my dreams for some reason . . .)

(I tend to be France or Russia in my dreams.)

(im eaither england or italy for some reason. or if my head is really fucked up that night Prussia . . .)

(Ok... Just ok...)

(what? whats so werid about that?)

(No I'm just trying to imagine the kinds of dreams you have is all.)

(dont ull never get it right . . . there really weird sometimes trust me . . . )

(I wont because I know I wont just like how you wouldnt be able to guess mine.)

(yup. so its decided. vampire france x england rp)

(Yup. Well its late so I guess goodnight Amanda.)

(night kayla.)

Finally!

i hate my computer . ..

I hate my computer too.

mine decided as i was turning it on that it didnt want t go to work today . . . .

Mine randomly shut off when I was working on the book.

. . . pop ups suck . . .

Yes they do...

anyways . . . . rp time!

Yep just give me a sec to get rid of the other stuff.


End file.
